Such a switch cabinet structure is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,319. It concerns a frame structure for a switch cabinet which consists of at least twelve interconnected frame legs of the same hollow profile. The hollow profile is here provided with rows of holes and has a substantially square cross-section. A straight leg is arranged in extension of the one side edge of the hollow profile and presses against a seal, for instance, of a door. An L-shaped leg is arranged in extension of the other side surface of the hollow profile, which is arranged perpendicular to the first surface, with the one L-leg pressing against a side cover element with a seal being interposed. The various outwardly arranged elements are mounted on the hollow profile by means of screws which are inserted through openings on the inside of the hollow profile and are arranged with their heads in the interior of the hollow profile. The L-leg comprises recesses at specific places in order to position connection sleeves of the cover elements. However, the openings for putting screws therethrough are fixedly predetermined only at specific places because a respective sealing must be provided for at said places. The flexibility as to the mounting of outer elements is thereby influenced considerably.
A frame structure consisting of profile bars, in particular, for a switch cabinet is described in DE 4036664 A1. The tubularly closed hollow profiles comprise an L-shaped wall section oriented towards the interior of the switch cabinet and an outwardly oriented wall section stepped in the form of a W. Flanges are provided at the points of intersection of the two wall sections. One of the flanges is supplemented by a double-folded web. Both on its inner wall portion and on its outer wall portion, the hollow profile comprises penetrations or holes which are used for the most different elements to be fastened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,115 discloses a frame leg for a frame structure of a switch cabinet. Said frame leg is made from two interconnected profile sheets. The hollow profile has a substantially triangular shape, with a bent web being formed at the point of connection of the two sheets. The one wall of the hollow profile is completely closed.